User talk:Garrik Fel/Legendary Hooker
= Initial Thoughts = looks...interesting lol. Tease is a lolwut? skill. And i dont like the signet mes. Gabe 23:51, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah... I realized that was a little harsh, so I changed it to say "Generally Unused" (I've never seen anyone use it). What don't you like about the signet mesmer? Nice pressuring degen, and energy management to ensure you can keep it up. Garrik Fel 00:23, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::I dont like the elite. Honestly, you probably will have enough energy without it. And besides, I've tried to use signet pressure, it doesn't work that well ~50 damage every 7-10 seconds =~ 5 damage a second. Although spamming degen is a nice advantage. However, if you use a mesmer for signets, bring skills like signet of distraction (i believe is the name...), signet of humility, and leech signet or (since you are investing in illusion) bring signet of clumsiness.Gabe 07:39, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::: I saw those signets. I didn't like leech signet because of the high chance of failure to interrupt because of human error, as well as the recharge time. Nor signet of distraction because I would have to put points into domination magic to get a decent disable time (at best would only be 12 seconds). Signet of humility has a high chance of being interrupted (even with fast casting). Signet of clumsiness is not bad though (especially if I replace signet of rage with it). With a 8 or 9 second recharge and good chance of success, I see now that it is definitely better. :::I worry that E-management would still be a problem without that elite. You're basically using 25 energy every 5 seconds or so. But with the elite (and bane signet, castigation signet, and signet of clumsiness) when you chain through the signets, you're gaining 33 energy without including normal energy regen (and don't forget two of the signets recharge in less than ten seconds, meaning that you can use them relatively quickly after using both hex spells if you use a pattern like hex hex, sig sig sig, hex hex, sig sig, hex hex, sig sig sig etc.) Garrik Fel 14:37, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh excuse me. I didn't realize you weren't already invested into dom lol. I like the use of signet of clumsiness, and I still think leech is better suited than bane signet. Castigation has the advantage of energy managment + damage. Bane has weak damage and a long recharge. I think, imo, leech should replace bane. And about the elite, yes it suits the build, but I can't help but feel that maybe there is something better....but maybe thats just the "omg ur using THAT elite?" person in me =P.Gabe 16:02, 15 May 2008 (EDT) The name is lolsome... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:32, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :By far better than that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:38, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::Tease does'nt need cover hexes. It needs block. ~~ 14:39, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::It doesn't even really need that (though the ranger can block). In order to remove tease, you have to attack with a weapon (and not a spell) the person who teased you. The opposing team has to figure out which of the 4 possible teasers teased them, then chose between not using their build to remove it, or just leaving it on. It's like a shell game, but with 4 possibilities (and two are stuck to the table). Also, with all the other hexes going on, it'll be hard to notice a hex that isn't causing damage in any way. Also also, the degen in this build is intense. -8 to a couple people, -5 to a couple people, -3 to one person, and that isn't including the -4 from the poison that is being spammed to everyone. The monks have a higher priority than removing tease, though that'll kill them in the end. If they would rather use a hex removal for tease instead of the conjure skills, that's up to them. Same thing if they want to wand 4 people instead of healing anything trying to see which one teased them. Garrik Fel 14:52, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::When you say it like that, you are assuming a lot of things. First, people usually ping detrimental and unusual hexes on them. Monks can't spam hex removal, so hex stacking with ur degen from the mesmers is quite nice in combonation with tease. Although, even if the monks (and the occasional Expel P/Me or Rt/Me) can't remove tease, it isn't too bad. Only the monks will really suffer from it, and usually monk hexes go bai in seconds, due to how devastating they can be to a monk.Gabe 16:02, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I find that if a hex isn't doing anything, people won't ping it (then again, I usually have to resort to playing with pug groups, so it's probably different at the hall proper). Even if they ping it for removal, and it does get removed, if they use any skills before the monk gets to them, it could hurt them very badly. Take the popular Build:E/Me Savannah Heat, and add 84% longer recharge on each skill. Even if they notice after using a skill or two (as long as it isn't Rodgort's Invocation or hex breaker) they are screwed. If anything, it's less useful on monks as most of their skills have relatively low recharge times anyway (though it'll still hurt the rest of the team if the monk is teased) Garrik Fel 16:16, 15 May 2008 (EDT) = PvX:Well'd = I like how this build has been up for less than 24 hours and it was well'd before there was time for anyone to test it in real life yet. Why is the being considered being well'd? I won't make a fuss if it does get deleted, but I would like to know why. Garrik Fel 16:29, 15 May 2008 (EDT)